


this one's warm, but it's not mine

by SapphyreLily



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, clothes mix up, cold winter days, save kenjirou he's just cold ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphyreLily/pseuds/SapphyreLily
Summary: Shirabu accidentally takes someone else's coat.(It's not his fault that they're almost the same size.)





	this one's warm, but it's not mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [007mk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/007mk/gifts).



> Based kinda on [this thread](https://twitter.com/0007mk_/status/877006440631631872).
> 
> Edit: MK DREW FOR [THIS](https://twitter.com/0007mk_/status/877038654777982977)

_It is too cold for this,_ Shirabu grumbles to himself, snagging his coat from the pile on the bench. _You’d think the gym would be warmer in winter but nooo, Coach wants us all to warm up_ naturally.

He pulls on the fluffy piece of clothing, shaking his arms out and zipping it up. He buries his nose in the collar of it, huffing at the warmth on his icy face.

“It’s not that cold,” Kawanishi mumbles, side-eyeing him as he tugs the hood over his head. “It’s like, 14 degrees.”

“I am a reptile and need external warmth,” comes the muffled reply. “Winter messes up my homeostasis.”

“Funny you should say that, when you’ve got an ice heart–”

He neatly dodges the punch thrown in his direction, closing his locker and searching the pile for his own coat. He vaguely hears Shirabu mumble, “You’re the one with a heart of ice. How are you _not_ cold?”

“Maybe I’m just better than you.”

“I won’t buy you ice cream in summer when you’re melting anymore,” Shirabu sniffs, sinking to the floor and curling in on himself. “Hurry _up_ , I’m cold.”

Kawanishi makes a big show of slowing down, not dodging the kick aimed at him this time.

Shirabu doesn’t bother moving when he hears the third years come in. He sticks his hands deeper in his pockets and lays his head on his knees, grumbling in his best friend’s direction, “Wake me up when you’re finally ready to go.”

He thinks he hears him mumble his affirmation, but he isn’t sure and couldn’t care less.

\-----

He drifts in and out of sleep, picking up snippets of conversation around him. Homework, classmates, practice… The words fly over his head, weaving into some kind of elaborate scene, and he’s suddenly not sure if it’s reality or a dream.

_“Hey, where’s my coat?”_

_“Check the pile, Hayato, it’s probably there.”_

_“I did, and it isn’t. This is so weird.”_

_“Hayato-kun, a coat’s a lot bigger than a phone, you know. There’s no way you lost it.”_

_“Oh yeah, speaking of my phone…”_

_A laugh, and he sees Tendou’s head pop out from behind his locker door. “Is it on silent today?”_

_“I think I turned the sound on before practice, but the vibrations should be loud enough even if I didn’t.”_

_“Okay, now calling~”_

_“Yamagata-san, I’ll help you look.”_

_“Thanks, Taichi.”_

Stupid Taichi _,_ _Shirabu thinks._ If you’re so free, hurry up so we can go back.

_He hears a gentle melody playing, feels something vibrating against his leg. He looks down and sees a bunch of jumping beans, and tries to push them off him. The melody is getting louder and he wonders when the school band relocated to their clubroom. Maybe he’ll get up and check._

_But it’s warm and sunny, and he’s so tired…_

_“I hear it, but where is it?”_

_“Sounds like it’s coming from over there.”_

_Someone snorts, and he looks up, squinting at Kawanishi – why is he so bright?_

_“Why does Kenjirou have my phone?”_

_The music cuts off, and he misses it already – it was so nice._

_Oh, the beans are gone too. That’s a relief._

_“I think he’s wearing your coat.”_

_“What? Oh, damn, he is.”_

_“Want me to wake him up?”_

No, don’t wake him up, let him sleep, _Shirabu grumbles internally._ It’s warm.

But the hood is roughly pulled off his head, and he glares blearily at the offender, shaking his head a few times before Kawanishi comes into focus. “Go _away_ , Taichi.”

The blond looks amused. “Give Yamagata-san his coat and phone back.”

“What?”

“You’re wearing my coat, Kenjiirou.” Yamagata appears on Kawanishi’s other side. “Did you take it by accident?”

“I…” He shakes his head again, lifting a hand to rub his temple. As he shifts, he feels something digging into his hip, and unzips the jacket to pull out a phone that is distinctively _not his_.

_Oh._

He drops the phone back into the inner pocket and shrugs out of it, handing it over a little sheepishly, shivering against the sudden cold. “Sorry, Yamagata-san.”

“Don’t worry about it,” the brunet grins, tossing a coat – _his_ coat – at him. “They’re pretty close in colour.”

“Hayato-kun, one is dark blue and one is blacker than Kenjirou’s soul, how is that close in colour?”

“Black and blue can be difficult to differentiate, we can’t all have your artist’s eyes–”

Shirabu’s lips twist in a slight frown at the insult, but his brain is too muddled from sleep. He pulls on the coat and shivers at the cold of it. _Now I have to warm this up again. Great, just great._

“Are you done yet?” He mumbles, hugging his knees, glaring at Kawanishi’s leg.

“Almost. Go back to sleep, since you’ve got the right coat this time.”

“Shut up.”

He buries his face in the collar, noticing the lack of a clean, crisp scent that he fell asleep to in the other one.

The half-formed implication makes him grin into his knees, wisps of a dream weaving themselves into another sun-drenched world.

_(A dream that says, “Hey, you look cold, want my coat?”)_

_(He hopes his hood is covering his smile.)_


End file.
